1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for electrical connectors, and more particularly to safety covers which retrofit over standard household A.C. electrical outlet assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An exposed electric socket is a hazard for small children. If, for example, a child should stick a finger or an electrically conductive object into an electric socket he or she would risk a serious and perhaps even deadly injury. Because of this danger, a number of individuals have designed safety covers which make it more difficult for a child to access electric sockets.
Many patents describe a substantially rectangular cover box which is attached over the cover plate of an electrical outlet assembly. Examples of such boxes can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. D261,135, 2,415,602, 2,891,102, 2,892,172, 2,987,690, 3,434,618, 3,467,763, 3,491,327, and 4,083,618.
While all of the above referenced cover boxes work well in preventing a child from touching an electric socket, they do not prevent the child from pulling on the power cords and disengaging the electric plugs from the sockets. Consequently, a parent may have to frequently remove and replace the cover box to re-engage the electric plugs with the sockets. Also, the above mentioned cover boxes are subject to breakage as the child attempts to pull the disengaged electric plugs through the walls of the cover boxes.
This problem has been partially solved by providing a support assembly for the electric plugs and/or power cords to prevent them from being pulled from the electric socket. Examples of such cover boxes can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,942,226 and 3,601,757 which include threaded caps which fit over the electric plugs. Because these prior art cover boxes enclose the electric plug to some degree, they tend to be difficult to install and remove. Furthermore, they are all multi-part assemblies and thus are relatively expensive to manufacture. For example, the plug retainer of U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,226 includes three separate pieces, two of which must be threaded. The plug retainer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,757 includes two separate, threaded pieces and requires the electric plugs to be removed separately in a time-consuming process.
Thus, what the prior art fails to disclose is a simple, easy to install, and economical safety cover which prevents the electric plugs from being pulled from the electric sockets.